everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko K. Cupid
Aiko Kerobu Cupid is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of Eros and adoptive sister of C.A Cupid. Despite her relations, she was chosen to be the successor of the Angel in the fairytale The Red Shoes. In the destiny-conflict she sides with the Royals since she has no objections to her destiny. This is a very big WIP Character Personality * confident ** being a literal goddess, its almost impossible for anyone to make aiko feel inferior. she slays and she knows. aiko could also be seen narcissistic, depends on who you ask, but one things for sure is that she has very high self esteem * mischievous ** despite her father's instructions on her powers, Aiko uses them to her own free will. whether its genuinely helping a friend in need or for her selfish desires, she surely uses them to her advantage * playful * sassy ** also thanks to her goddess rank, its safe to say Aiko is also really sassy. bc of her social status no one dreams to go against or stop her * she may not show it very much, but aiko has a heart of gold. shes nice to very close people and cares a lot about them Appearance As the daughter of Eros it's no suprise that Aiko is stunningly pretty. She has a hourglass figure, standing at 5' 6" and weighing 130lbs. Aiko's skin is light peach in colour and her sleek hair is raven black which is of medium length. Her eyes are narrow and chocolate brown, framed with thick lashes. Aiko also has a heart shaped birthmark under her left eye. Whether or not she has her wings depends on her outfit. If it matches the aesthetic then you can bet she's got em out. Aiko's colour theme is mostly black and red wih heavy accents of gold, while her motifs include hearts, roses, swords, wings and the red strings of fate. Her outfits are usually mainly lace and velvet. Powers and abilities * Strings of fate ** Aiko is able to see, cut and tie red strings. For more info about them see here. Long story short, Aiko really likes this ability and she thinks it's fun. * Matchmaking ** duh, she's a Cupid * She is also able to grow mood roses, just like other cherubs. Fairytale - The Red Shoes Fairytale Main article: The Red Shoes How does Aiko come into it? Even though she wasn't born into it, Aiko is destined to be the next angel in The Red Shoes (according to Eros, he owed a "favor"). Sure, she feels a little bad about having to cut off the next Karen's legs off and all but she tries to make herself believe that what she'll have to do is all for a good cause. Outfits Relationships Family Amoris M. Cupid * amoris sees aiko as a rolemodel which her older sis finds cute * aiko is v overprotective of her younger sister's innocence despite aiko herself not being the purest lol * amoris is pretty much the only reason aiko might rethink her behaviour, since she doesnt want to teach her the wrong things Romeo V. Cupid * epic rap battles of ever after: who wears more lace C.A Cupid * tba For more info about the Cupids, check out the Plague of Cupids Friends Edelle Winter * a cupid and a princess who is bound to never love. i love irony * despite edelle's endless refusals aiko is persistent to find her a "special someone" * i hc these two have a girls night out and do eachothers makeup o k a y Lance Whitfield * lance is hella shy so when aiko came up to him he was shook™ * she was basically the first to know about his crush on the red queen's son (during way to wonderland, she discovered their string of fate tied to eachother and loved their awkward dynamic) * trying to hook him up w/ Carmine * lance is v grateful for her and is one of the only people who have seen her softer side Phoebus Thrace * tba Enemies probably the entire school Kaden Rød * aiko isnt exactly the type of angel kaden wanted in his story im sorry * she dosnt exactly like him either, pretty much expected someone more glamorous in her eyes Emma East * tba Romance Aiko solely believes that love is nothing but a game that mortals use to entertain themselves. True love to her is nothing but a figment of one's imagination made up to forget their isolation. However, Aiko still enjoys hooking up with people - if she finds you pretty, you're on her radar. And of course being a Cupid, she already has many admirers. Acquaintances Red Angel fam The de Manuels and Aiko have known eachother since Aiko was taken into Olympus by Eros and go a long way back. Aiko considers them as a second family, especially since she's taking up their destiny. Pets She has a bunch of doves that appear on the most convenient times. She can't be bothered naming them individually so she calls them all Philia. Gallery AikoKCupid.png|Aiko's old basic art by me AikoCupid.png|New basic art also by me Aikoedit.jpg|sorry for the terrible quality sjdhsk Aikobyhaneeys.jpg|Aiko by Haneeys!! <3 Aiko fansa.jpg|adorable secret santa gift from Patchworks Inc!! Trivia * Aiko's birthday is May 1. ** This makes her a Taurus. ** Her birthstone is emerald -- one of Aiko's least favourite gemstones. ** May 1 is also National Love Day. * "Aiko" means love, while "Kerobu" means cherub. * She is fluent in Japanese, English, Latin and is currently trying to learn Spanish. * Aiko owns a pair of enchanted scissors which are able to cut someone's string of fate. She is also able to re-tie the string to someone else, but rarely does so because she enjoys the drama it causes. ** Eros has told her countless times to be careful when cutting someone's string because of "past incidents". ** The scissors were made purely to cut the strings and the strings only -- they don't work on anything else. * Like many of her siblings, Aiko has a weak spot for rose gold. * Aiko's "heirloom" gift was the sword and spray of roses used by the angel in her destined story. She keeps the sword in her dorm as decoration and brought the roses with her for Legacy Day. * She is deathly afraid of sharp and pointy objects unless she is the one possessing them. * She is terrible with children. No one allows her to babysit because the kids pretty much take over control. * She is able to summon her doves whenever she wants through cherub magic and uses the ability a LOT solely to piss off the teachers at school. * "Philia" is one of the Greek words for love. Specifically the "love between friendships." ** Aiko was originally going to be named Philia in her earlier concepts. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Japanese Category:The Red Shoes Category:Bisexual